


Nunvill

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Keith gets into the Nunvill and Shiro can't help but notice.





	Nunvill

Keith got into the Nunvill. Nobody had noticed at first, not even Shiro. But things became increasingly evident as the night of celebrations continued. At first, Keith seemed his normal, slightly-stoic and anti-social self. Though Shiro knew he didn’t mind listening to others, Keith was never the kind to speak unless spoken to. He answered questions in the most efficient manner possible. He didn’t waste time telling stories if he didn’t need to, and apparently, according to him, social events did not count as a reason to share stories. 

It was for this reason that Shiro was the first to notice Keith’s strange behaviour before anyone else. To the other paladins, Keith was “finally being social”. But Shiro knew better. Keith was drunk. Or at least on his way there. 

Shiro couldn’t help but watch over his friend. 

He told himself it was because he wanted to take care of Keith. He wanted to make sure the other didn’t hurt himself (or more accurately, hurt others), or say or do something he would come to regret when sober. That was what Shiro told himself. He was looking after Keith.

And yet part of Shiro knew he was just curious.

He wanted to see what drunk Keith was like. He wanted to entertain the idea of the other lowering his barriers around Shiro and letting him in. Despite their friendship only growing stronger after Keith saved him, they rarely had time to interact or open up to each other. It was starting to drive Shiro a little insane. 

“Shiro?”

Shiro jumped at the hand suddenly patting his shoulder. It was Allura. Her expression looked concerned. 

“Princess? What’s the matter?”

“Shiro I am afraid that Keith is broken.”

“Broken?”

“Yes. He said that he loved us. This included Lance. I believe he might have been poisoned.”

Shiro tilted his head back and laughed. He laughed harder than he should have, possibly due to the alcohol in his own bloodstream. 

“He’s not broken,” Shiro eventually explained through a wide smile. “He’s just being more open.”

“Why would he do that?”

Shiro grinned at Allura and patted the empty space beside him on the bench, silently asking her to join him. She did, and the two looked off into the crowd of people celebrating the end of the war back on Earth as they spoke.

“Keith doesn’t seem like the type to talk about his feelings, huh?”

“No,” Allura admitted. “He’s definitely more of the _actions speak louder than words_ type of person.”

Shiro nodded. He couldn’t agree more. Keith’s feelings only showed in the form of spoken words when there was a moment of vulnerability plaguing him into confession. 

“This is why I found his behaviour strange.”

“It’s the alcohol,” Shiro explained to her. 

“Pardon?”

“The Nunvill. It’s fermented plant matter, right? Or at least something similar. Its alcohol levels are pretty high.”

“Does this have an impact on humans?”

“Definitely,” Shiro nodded with a smile. He could feel his own drink warming his cheeks and settling contently in his stomach. He knew if he stood up, he would teeter.

“Does it make one act less like themselves?”

“On the contrary,” Shiro assured Allura. “It makes you more of yourself. Your walls are lowered,” Shiro explained. “You don’t filter your actions or words as much.”

Allura seemed satisfied by the answer —happy even. “He said a few things about yourself,” she expressed. Shiro perked at that. 

“Did he?”

“Yes. But I’m sure he’ll tell you himself. He’s been looking for you.”

“Oh.”

Allura sat up and patted Shiro’s back, a playful glint in her eyes as she looked past her friend. “And I believe he just found you.”

Shiro turned to follow her gaze, and observed Keith stumble through the crowd towards him with a gentle smile and a half-empty glass of Nunvill in his hand. 

“Enjoy your unfiltered friend’s company,” Allura joked. And then she was gone. Shiro didn’t see where she disappeared to, his eyes glue on Keith’s rapid approach. 

“Hi Shiro,” is all Keith said before he crawled onto Shiro’s lap. Shiro stuttered something incomprehensible, astonished. Keith had _crawled onto his lap._

“K-Keith?! What are y—”

“Shiro are you thirsty?”

“A-am I th-thir—” Shiro felt his brain breaking. 

“You should try this,” Keith offered as he held his glass close to the other’s lips. Shiro could smell the strong scent of ethanol. It burned his nostrils, and he momentarily wondered just how much Keith had consumed. 

“I have my own,” Shiro assured him while shaking his glass for Keith to see. 

“It’s empty.”

“Barely...”

Keith grabbed Shiro’s drink and knocked it back. Shiro’s watched the other’s Adam’s apple bob, astonished at the sight before him. Keith placed the drink aside, and gestured for Shiro to take a sip from his own glass. Shiro couldn’t say no. He guided the drink to his lips, trying to ignore Keith’s piercing gaze and the heavy weight on his thighs as he swallowed the contents. 

“That’s strong,” Shiro said after smacking his lips.

“Just like you,” Keith mentioned. He gave Shiro’s bicep a hearty squeeze, and the glass fell from Shiro’s grip. 

“Uh oh,” Keith mumbled. He grabbed Shiro by the collar of his shirt and leaned back, far enough that Shiro lurched forward to hold Keith, terrified that the other was falling. Keith’s stomach peeked over his shirt as he reached down to pick up the glass Shiro had dropped. Shiro swallowed hard, eyes following the coarse, curled happy trail disappearing behind the waistband of his pants.

“You shouldn’t litter,” was all Keith said as he grabbed the cup and hoisted himself upright to smile at Shiro.

“Keith, you’re drunk.”

Keith’s grin froze on his face. He dropped his gaze and frowned at the empty glass still in his hands. 

“Sorry. I just missed you and got a little excited.”

Keith tried to move off Shiro, but Shiro kept him in place, both hands firmly grasping his hips. Keith looked down at Shiro’s large hands holding his small waist, and back up at him.

“You don’t have to move,” is all Shiro was willing to say, heart hammering rapidly against his ribs. Alarm bells were going off in the back of his head, warning him that he was being too forward. He was being touchy with Keith. But the red flags did not take precedence like they usually did. The alcohol was stunting his self-decipline.

Keith smiled and nodded. He seemed to have calmed down enough to sit still, eyed glued to the empty glass he was playing with in his hands.

“Are you having fun tonight? I know you usually don’t like these sort of things,” Shiro asked, choosing to start a conversation to distract them both.

“I like parties,” Keith admitted. “If I have my friends with me,” he added. “I’m glad you’re here Shiro.” 

Shiro smiled at Keith, face warm from the alcohol and Keith’s genuine kindness. Keith smiled back, and leaned forward for a hug without warning. Shiro held Keith close, content. His friend was warm to the touch and fit perfectly in his arms. Shiro was ready to fall asleep on the bench like this, holding Keith and pressing his cheek against the other’s hair when Keith spoke again.

“You know, Shiro. You’re really hot.”

“Mm. You’re warm too,” Shiro mumbled happily. He was definitely drunk. It had been a while since his last drinking escapade, but he could feel it now. He felt lethargic holding Keith so tightly, but knew he would destroy anyone in an arm wrestling competition if they so much as even mention the name. He was feeling reckless. 

“No, I mean you’re nice to look at. You’re sexy.”

“Oh...” Shiro blinked. He wasn’t expecting that. He patted Keith’s back, unsure how to respond. Did he expect a compliment back? 

“You’re sexy too.”

“I am?”

“Yeah?”

“Which part of me?”

“Hhn,” Shiro croaked. Holy shit. What part of Keith _wasn’t_ sexy? “Your body?”

Keith scoffed and leaned back to look at Shiro. “Yeah right. _Your_ body is sexy.”

“Yours is too,” Shiro defended. “Especially _this,”_ he said as he squeezed Keith’s waist. “I love this,” he mumbled while rubbing his palm along the slight curve. He was scratching the metaphorical itch he had formed the moment Keith put on his paladin armor for the first time. His tiny waist had caught Shiro’s eyes instantly. The urge to just... _hold_ Keith there was astronomical, and luckily for him, both were drunk enough to let this one particular wish come true. 

“What else?” Keith murmured. He had discarded the cup in favour of holding Shiro’s shoulders, lids heavy with alcohol and something else Shiro was too wasted to read into.

“Your face is sexy,” Shiro admitted. _God._ He couldn’t stop himself if he tried. “You’re beautiful and handsome.”

Keith’s grin was the last thing Shiro saw before the other buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder sheepishly.

“Okay,” Keith whispered. “I get it.”

“Your voice is sexy too,” Shiro rambled. “Especially when it gets all raspy like now.” Shiro had fantasized about waking up next to Keith and hearing his morning voice.

“Okay, Shiro. Please,” Keith squawked. Shiro grasped his waist tighter and pulled Keith close. Shiro acknowledged that his dick was getting hard and pressing against Keith’s crotch, but he didn’t care. Keith had put Shiro under his spell. 

“You know what else is sexy?” Shiro whispered against the shell of Keith’s ear. He dragged his palms backwards until each cupped Keith’s ass, and after feeling the other tense in his arms, he gave each cheek a vigorous squeeze. Keith buckled over him. He moaned out Shiro’s name, his finger clawing his shoulders and nose digging into his collar. 

“Shiro,” Keith repeated, breathless. “When are you going to fuck me?”

“I can't Keith. You’re drunk.”

“You’re drunk too,” Keith argued. To help his point, Keith started grinding against Shiro, the friction telling Shiro that Keith was just as horny as he was.

“How long have you wanted this?” Shiro asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He momentarily wonders if asking now mattered. He hopes this pocket of the night was something he would remember in the morning.

“A while. You know this,” Keith admitted, his lips hot on Shiro’s cheek. Oh. Keith was kissing him. Shiro closed his eyes. Keith’s hot mouth felt incredible as it traced his jaw down to his chin. Shiro tilted his head back, giving Keith easy access to his neck. Keith lips lazily trailed over his Adam’s apple, and Shiro felt the other grin against his flushed skin as he swallowed meekly. 

“I had no clue,” Shiro admitted once Keith circled back to kiss his cheek. “I thought you saw me as a brother at most.”

Keith huffed, his breath burning against Shiro’s skin. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he repeated.

“When we’re sober.”

“I want it now. Stop being a prude.” Keith pressed his lips against Shiro’s to make his point, his kiss demanding and affectionate. “I don’t wanna waste another second,” he breathed.

Shiro realized that he got exactly what he wanted. He experienced Keith at his most open and unfiltered. And that Keith _wanted_ him. He yearned for Shiro in a way Shiro never expected. It was a desire he could only dream of from the other. Drunk Keith just confirmed Shiro’s wildest fantasies.

Shiro caved —if ever slightly. He lifted Keith and started carrying him off towards his room in the Atlas, teetering every so often, a mix of drunk and in love and distracted by the hot mouth whispering dirty confessions against the shell of his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS FEEBS ♥  
> Thank you for being such an amazing friend. You are super talented and kind and I'm so happy we met. You've been nothing but good to me :')  
> Love you~


End file.
